


Tombé à l'eau

by Resha_Tsubaki



Category: One Piece
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resha_Tsubaki/pseuds/Resha_Tsubaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout leur avait paru beaucoup trop calme ce matin-là. Mais comment être sûr d'un événement sans preuve ni témoin ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tombé à l'eau

**Skyrim – Far horizons :**<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ga8KbMcUfm8>

 

Un silence imperturbable. Pas la moindre mouche volante. En bref, la paix. Il s'agissait là d'un bonheur dont Nami avait toujours rêvé. Se réveiller naturellement le matin après avoir dormi le nombre d'heures nécessaires, et non pas en raison de cris de gamins immatures dans les pièces à côté. C'était absolument parfait. Que demander de plus au monde ?

Encore à moitié endormie, la navigatrice profitait inconsciemment de ce calme. Quand bien même l'équipage s'était réuni peu de temps auparavant, rien ne valait mieux qu'un sommeil réparateur. Ces abrutis ne manquaient jamais de l'épuiser émotionnellement. Décidément, seule Robin se distinguait de cette masse idiote grâce à son intelligence et sa maturité. Heureusement qu'elle était là, sinon la jeune femme rousse aurait probablement craqué depuis un moment.

Sortant petit à petit de son état d'inconscience constituant la première étape du réveil, un sentiment d'inquiétude l'envahit progressivement. Quel était-ce... Pourquoi avait-elle un mauvais pressentiment ? Elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé tous ses esprits afin d'y réfléchir. Pourtant, son subconscient ne cessait de lui envoyer des signes. Quel était donc le problème ? Il n'y en avait aucun...

Fourrant son visage dans son oreiller, lequel paraissait toujours plus confortable le matin avant de se lever que le soir en cherchant le sommeil, ses sens s'aiguisèrent, procédant à la fin de la période de réveil. Son inconscient ne cessait de perturber son repos, de toute façon. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas dormir en paix ? Pour une fois que le _Thousand Sunny_ était parfaitement silencieux, pourquoi fallait-il que son propre corps l'empêchât de lézarder plus longtemps ?

Un instant. Pour une fois que le _Thousand Sunny_ était parfaitement silencieux ? Non, ce n'était pas ça... Ce n'était pas normal. Il s'agissait d'un silence de mort. À cette réalisation, Nami ouvrit grand les yeux, les sens en alerte. Elle examina les recoins de sa chambre, immobile, avant de conclure qu'il n'y avait rien de suspicieux dans la pièce. Le problème ne venait pas d'ici. Robin était déjà levée et partie, son lit parfaitement fait, comme d'habitude.

« Luffy, le petit-déjeuner est prêt ! »

Quelle chance, le repas était déjà préparé. Elle n'avait plus qu'à s'habiller et se dépêcher avant que le capitaine ne mange toutes les réserves et... 

Une seconde.

Sanji n'appelait jamais Luffy dès que le repas était servi. Ce singe réagissait plus vite à l'appel du ventre et savait déterminer le moment où Sanji terminait son travail avec une précision assez impressionnante et surnaturelle. Alors pourquoi commencer maintenant ? Quelque chose ne tournait véritablement pas rond sur ce bateau ce matin. Sans prendre la peine de s'habiller, la navigatrice sortit en vitesse sur le pont, où elle trouva ses compagnons, à l'exception du capitaine.

Tandis que certains la saluaient, celle-ci regarda la scène autour d'elle. Que se passait-il, exactement ? Heureusement, Usopp anticipa ses questions et prit un air affolé, comme s'il avait vu la mort - quoiqu'avec Brook, il la voyait tous les jours.

« Nami, c'est terrible ! Luffy a disparu ! »

Chacun affichait un air grave sur son visage. Comment était-ce possible ? Chopper tenait le chapeau de paille du capitaine, les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire ?

 

« Je parie que c'est cet enfoiré de Hody ! Ou un de ses complices. Luffy était encore en train de se remettre de ses blessures, ils ont dû l'avoir par surprise.

\- C'est difficilement envisageable. Zoro et Sanji maîtrisent les deux couleurs du haki. Ils auraient senti la présence d'un intrus.

\- Ils lui auraient envoyé une lettre de menace, alors ? Impossible, Luffy nous en aurait parlé et il n'a absolument pas peur de ces types ! »

Autour de la table, la discussion s'enflammait. Chaque membre de l'équipage émettait des hypothèses quant à la disparition de leur capitaine. Ils ne possédaient aucune piste concrète et n'avaient par conséquent aucun endroit où se précipiter. Ils devaient contenir leur frustration et discuter entre eux, afin de déterminer la cause de l'événement.

Chopper sanglotait silencieusement en serrant fort le trésor de son capitaine. Même deux ans après, il conservait son âme innocente et sensible. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il était d'ailleurs le plus jeune d'entre eux. Usopp avait posé une main sur son épaule, en signe de réconfort. Il évoquait aussi certains scénarios possibles, tout aussi perdu que ses amis.

Zoro serrait les mâchoires depuis le début. S'il avait pu, il se serait jeté sur les coupables et les aurait tranchés avant de les laisser prononcer le moindre mot. Sa rage bouillonnait. Si des personnes autres que ses compagnons s'étaient trouvés à ses côtés, elles se seraient enfuies les jambes à leur cou. Quand bien même il ne possédait pas le haki des rois, il était parfaitement capable de dégager son aura menaçante aux autres.

Brook avait tenté de détendre l'atmosphère avec un peu de musique, en vain. Il avait finalement posé son violon dans un coin puis s'était assis avec les autres autour de la table, en sirotant nerveusement son thé. Il avait souhaité placer une ou deux blagues de squelette, avant de changer d'avis à la dernière seconde. Ce n'était probablement pas le bon moment pour son humour hilarant. Nul n'avait envie de rire.

De son côté, Sanji avait cuisiné en quantité afin de masquer son inquiétude, épuisant une bonne partie des stocks. L'équipage mangeait tout, en dépit de leurs estomacs noués, afin de se calmer un tant soit peu. Ce fut un effort futile. Le cuisinier en chef s'était empêché de puiser plus dans les réserves, pensant à l'estomac sans fond de Luffy. Il risquerait d'avoir faim à son retour.

Ses outils rangés dans une autre pièce, Franky participait activement à la conversation, émettant des hypothèses qui finissaient par n'avoir ni queue ni tête. La situation le dépassait indubitablement, tous s'en rendaient compte. Or, nul ne fit la moindre remarque, dans la mesure où ils n'étaient pas plus avancés que le cyborg. Ils manquaient cruellement d'indices.

Une seule personne était restée silencieuse depuis le début, examinant chaque détail dans sa tête, tandis que ses amis parlaient. Contrairement à eux, elle savait garder la tête froide, peu importait la gravité de la situation. En l'occurrence, le degré de gravité était à son paroxysme, néanmoins elle ne pouvait se permettre de paniquer. Ce serait faire une croix sur une éventuelle solution.

Robin posa ses yeux bleus sur chaque membre de l'équipage simultanément. Ils se laissaient emporter par leurs émotions, c'était mauvais. Leurs suppositions ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Encore un peu et ils allaient finir par s'accuser entre eux. S'ils ne conservaient pas une confiance absolue les uns envers les autres, ils ne parviendraient jamais à retrouver leur capitaine.

La jeune femme repensa aux faits. Ils avaient quitté l'île des Hommes-Poissons deux jours plus tôt. Luffy, ayant souffert d'une grave perte de sang, était toujours en train de s'en remettre. Le don de Jinbei avait fortement contribué à le sauver, toutefois il fallait donner à son corps le temps de s'y habituer puis de refaire des globules rouges, afin de combler le manque toujours présent.

Chopper avait insisté pour le garder en observation, en vain. Le capitaine avait continué sa vie sur le bateau, en mangeant encore plus de viande que d'habitude dans le but de récupérer des forces. Cela ne l'avait quand même pas empêché d'être pris de vertiges de temps à autre. Le jeune renne avait ordonné un repos de cinq jours environ, quatre s'il se tenait bien (peine perdue). Luffy avait toujours eu une santé de fer.

Cette nuit, c'était à son tour de monter la garde. Ils venaient à peine d'arriver dans le Nouveau monde, il fallait rester prudent. Il ne faudrait pas gâcher leurs deux années d'entraînement. Zoro avait insisté pour prendre sa place, or celui-ci avait refusé avec un grand sourire. Sanji ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il avait prévu de vider le réfrigérateur une fois la nuit tombée. Heureusement qu'il avait acheté ce cadenas en kairôseki à l'archipel de Sabaody.

Puis, le matin, Robin, la première levée, avait trouvé le pont vide, à l'exception du chapeau de paille qui traînait par-terre. Depuis, aucune nouvelle. Ils avaient fouillé de fond en comble le navire, sans trouver le moindre indice, voire une trace de lutte. Malgré son sommeil profond, Zoro se serait réveillé à l'instant même où il aurait senti une présence étrangère. Il en allait de même pour Sanji. Robin elle-même avait développé son haki empathique auprès des révolutionnaires.

Si quelqu'un s'était introduit sur le navire, alors il avait su masquer son aura à la perfection. C'était problématique. Qui aurait pu entrer en contact avec lui ? Pourquoi Luffy l'aurait-il suivi sans rien dire, en laissant son trésor ? Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs rien trouvé dans son ruban qui aurait pu servir de piste. La carte de vie de son frère Ace avait brûlé il y a bien longtemps. 

Qui au monde pouvait bien avoir infiltré le vaisseau ? Et effacer toute trace de sa présence, au passage. Un tel exploit était-il seulement possible ? Robin n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Même le meilleur des assassins disposait de ses propres failles. De même, Luffy l'aurait remarqué. Les deux autres monstres aussi, probablement.

Dans l'hypothèse où le capitaine était entré en contact avec quelqu'un, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il leur avait dit s'être entraîné pendant deux ans sur une île avec Rayleigh, sans voir d'autres humains. Serait-ce donc un membre de la Marine ? Cette théorie la rendit nerveuse. Comment Luffy aurait-il pu se faire attraper aussi bêtement ? Malgré son anémie, sa force restait plutôt impressionnante. Il n'aurait pas perdu facilement. Sans oublier le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte.

Peu importait à quel point elle tournait la situation dans tous les sens, Robin ne parvenait pas à trouver de solution claire. Toutes ses idées se contredisaient. Rien ne paraissait logique. Enfin, si. Il y avait une explication qui pourrait tout justifier. Cependant, elle l'effrayait. Elle refusait de l'envisager. Pourtant... 

« Et si Luffy était tombé à l'eau ? »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Cette dernière tourna lentement la tête vers l'archéologue, l'air horrifié. Aucun n'avait pensé à cette possibilité. C'était tout simplement absurde ! Comment aurait-il pu commettre une erreur aussi lamentable ? De plus, s'il était tombé, il aurait pu se rattraper avant, grâce à ses pouvoirs d'élasticité. Il était peut-être stupide, mais pas à ce point... N'est-ce pas ?

« Tout concorde. Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi nous n'avons pas retrouvé son corps, étant donné qu'il... »

Robin s'était arrêtée dans son raisonnement. Zoro s'était précipité à la vitesse de l'éclair vers elle et avait présenté en une fraction de seconde le cou de la femme à Wadô Ichimonji, sans masquer son aura meurtrière. Ses yeux noirs la regardaient avec une colère incomparable qu'il n'avait encore jamais manifestée. Inutile de préciser qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible. Les membres de l'équipage reprirent progressivement leurs esprits et regardèrent Zoro. 

« Zoro, calme-toi ! S'exclama Nami. On ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais il faut tout envisager. Ça ne fait plaisir à aucun d'entre nous, tu sais. »

Celui-ci fit la sourde oreille et continuait de fixer le démon d'Ohara d'un air haineux. Celle-ci soutenait son regard d'un air calme, sans dire mot. C'était inutile de gaspiller sa salive, il n'était pas en état d'écouter. Aucune des personnes présentes ne souhaitait entendre cette hypothèse. Ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver après deux ans de séparation. Ils étaient censés continuer leurs aventures et réaliser leurs rêves. Cet accident était juste trop stupide, dans la mesure où il avait bien eu lieu comme elle le suggérait.

L'épéiste savait pertinemment que Robin ne prononcerait jamais ces paroles à la légère. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu se retenir. En entendant son idée selon laquelle Luffy serait tout simplement tombé à l'eau, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Comment l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, qu'il avait suivi, serait-il mort de cette façon ? C'était tout simplement...

Lentement, Zoro retira Wadô Ichimonji du cou de l'archéologue puis le rangea sans un mot avant de se rasseoir contre un mur. Il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. Pourtant, il devait se forcer. Pour le bien de tous. Peu importait à quel point ces paroles étaient dures à entendre.

« Robin, pleura Chopper. Luffy ne serait jamais mort comme ça ! Je suis sûr que quelqu'un l'a emmené ! Il n'est sûrement pas loin ! Si ça se trouve, il a aperçu une île et est parti avec le mini Merry ! Hein, Usopp ? »

Le tireur d'élite tourna honteusement la tête, terrorisant le docteur. Le mini Merry était à sa place. Il n'y avait pas d'îles dans les environs, si on se fiait au log pose du Nouveau monde. Encore une supposition sans fondement. Usopp avait beau vouloir penser autrement, il se rendait compte au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient que cette affreuse théorie était sans doute la plus valable. Robin n'aurait jamais parlé à la légère. Elle réfléchissait toujours plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

Malgré ses paroles, dans l'esprit de chaque membre de l'équipage, Luffy se trouvait quelque part, en vie, encore fourré dans des problèmes invraisemblables. Après tout, il s'agissait de Luffy. De leur capitaine quasiment invincible, qui savait toujours se relever, peu importait l'épreuve qu'il traversait. Il s'agissait de l'homme qui deviendrait le Seigneur des pirates. Ils étaient en guerre contre le Gouvernement mondial, avaient vaincu deux Capitaines corsaires, étaient montés dans le ciel... Alors... Comment leur aventure pouvait-elle finir de la sorte ?

Chacun commençait à envisager avec terreur cette possibilité, contre leur gré, sans comprendre exactement comme cela aurait pu se produire. Constatant le silence pesant dans la pièce, Robin entreprit d'expliquer.

« Le capitaine a été pris de vertiges à de nombreuses reprises depuis notre départ de l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Sanji lui a laissé quelques morceaux de viande au cas où, qu'il a dû manger tout de suite. Je suppose qu'il a eu faim au bout de quelques heures et qu'il s'est affaibli. Le connaissant, il ne se trouvait pas en haut de la vigie, mais sur la tête du _Sunny_.

« Luffy déteste rester immobile. À mon avis, il s'est promené sur le pont, puis s'est trop approché du bord. À ce moment-là, un vertige lui a fait perdre l'équilibre et il est tombé avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir. Quant à son chapeau... Il jouait probablement avec, d'où le fait qu'on l'ait retrouvé par-terre. Il lui a échappé des mains lorsqu'il est tombé. »

Les pirates ne prononcèrent mot, horrifiés. Sanji regrettait d'avoir mis ce cadenas en kairôseki sur le réfrigérateur. S'il avait laissé Luffy se servir, il n'aurait... Un instant, personne n'avait dit que Robin avait raison !

« R-Robin chérie, rien ne nous dit que ça s'est vraiment passé comme ça... Luffy est certes un peu stupide, mais pas au point de tomber et...

\- Dans ce cas, as-tu une meilleure explication ? »

Le cuisinier se tut, incapable de motiver son raisonnement plus loin. Que faire, que faire ? Si Robin avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas chercher le fond de l'océan. Les courants étaient bien plus puissants dans la deuxième moitié de Grand Line. Par conséquent, ils avaient dérivé toute la nuit. Nami s'en était rendue compte le matin en sortant. Franky avait alors entrepris de consolider l'ancre afin de ne plus rencontrer ce problème.

L'atmosphère sombre qui régnait dans la pièce n'était égayée par personne. Nul n'avait envie de plaisanter. L'anxiété était à son paroxysme. Robin possédait certes un humour noir, néanmoins elle n'aurait jamais plaisanté sur ce sujet. Elle n'aurait jamais fait de blague pareille dans un tel contexte. 

« E-Enfin bref, je peux essayer de refaire le chemin qu'on a probablement fait cette nuit. A-Après tout, je suis la meilleure navigatrice du monde, ce n'est rien pour m... »

Des larmes coulaient des yeux de la femme rousse. Si Luffy était réellement tombé à l'eau, le retrouver serait mission impossible. Elle ne pensait pas vraiment être capable de refaire le trajet exact. Les courants l'aideraient sans doute, toutefois il ne fallait pas oublier de prendre en compte la météo changeante. Peu importait à quel point elle désirait que Robin se trompe, son esprit rationnel persistait à briser ses infimes espoirs. Essuyant ses larmes, Nami relâcha une partie de sa frustration sur ses amis.

« Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore ici ? Allez, à vos postes ! On a du travail ! »

Tous obéirent sans la moindre résistance, l'air sombre. Chopper serra un peu plus le chapeau contre lui puis sortit de la salle à manger avec les autres. C'était impossible, Luffy ne pouvait pas être mort. Il refusait catégoriquement d'y croire. Robin verrait bien qu'il avait tort, une fois qu'ils n'auraient trouvé aucun corps au fond de l'océan. Quelqu'un avait dû l'emmener, c'était sûr... Le capitaine était toujours quelque part, vivant. Il en était plus que certain.

_Reviens vite, Luffy..._

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages dans les histoires ont toujours de « belles » fins. Personnellement j'ai vraiment envie de casser tous ces clichés. Pourquoi ils ne mourraient pas d'une façon plutôt conne, histoire de faire gueuler tous les fans ? Après tout, c'est inattendu, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
